


Something So Broken About This

by Xzadion



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Female Reader, Porn with Feelings, Soft Domme Reader, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, submissive Zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzadion/pseuds/Xzadion
Summary: “I need to watch my footing better,” he admitted. “Focus more.”You rose from the bed and guided him to sit. Zagreus let himself be led and seated. When you pressed a kiss to his shoulder, you felt his breathing hitch. His fist clenched the sheets. You leaned over his shoulder and nipped his earlobe, making him gasp. “I could help you practice that focus.”Female Reader x Zagreus
Relationships: Zagreus (Hades Video Game)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Something So Broken About This

Zagreus slunk into his bedroom, undressing as he went and sighing in frustration. The escape attempt had taken him all the way to Asphodel when he made a careless mistake and fallen into a pit. A careless, stupid mistake. His father had not been any kinder; he had apparently heard it from Hypnos and scoffed. _His existence is a mistake._ That was what had gotten you into Zagreus’ bedroom; to see if he had need of the sort of help you were prepared to give him.

“Rough time,” you asked.

“I need to watch my footing better,” he admitted. “Focus more.”

You rose from the bed and guided him to sit. Zagreus let himself be led and seated. When you pressed a kiss to his shoulder, you felt his breathing hitch. His fist clenched the sheets. You leaned over his shoulder and nipped his earlobe, making him gasp. “I could help you practice that focus.”

“I’ll bet you could,” he murmured, sounding as if he was in a trance.

“Tell me yes,” you whispered. Your lips brushed the shell of his ear. Under your hand, his muscles tensed.

“Yes,” Zagreus breathed.

You laid another kiss to the side of his neck before grabbing the back of hair in a tight grip. Zagreus hummed with pleasure as you pulled his head back and kissed him hard. He let his mouth open, letting your tongue explore the taste of him. Letting him taste you back. You shifted your body, straddling his hips and rubbing yourself against his growing erection. You had worn a short dress on your way in, and the way that the tip of Zagreus’ cock slipped against your clit made the strange looks you got on your way in worth it.

“I want you inside. Now.”

Zagreus’ hands gripped your ass and pulled you forward into another hard kiss. His hands, sinewy and strong, moved over your back, always settling back to your hips and pulling you again. He wasn’t a tease, but a taster. Zagreus loved to savor every inch, every moment of your time together, as if each time was his last.

Perhaps that was his plan.

At last, you reached between the two of your bodies and gripped his shaft. Zagreus let out a hiss and whimper as you tightened your grip. Neve hard enough to hurt, but enough to remind him where he was and who he was sleeping with. You got him inside you easily and shimmied your hips, relishing how he thick he felt and how your clenched around him. Zagreus didn’t say what you were afraid he would say (“I love you,” or “I’ll miss this.”) Instead he growled and writhed like a trapped animal. His hands twitched and squeezed your ass. His hips bucked up in shallow, needy movements. He would never move unless you let him and you were more than willing to drag this out.

You had your fun straddling his waist. You leaned forward, making him lay on his back. You braced your hand on his shoulder and gave your own graceful sliding thrust. Zagreus threw his head back, balling the sheets into his fists. You gave a loud, showy sigh. Your next thrust was slow, deliberate. It was designed to drive him mad.

“Please,” he whispered.

“Please?” Another thrust. This was fast and he squirmed beneath you. “I don’t know. You’re being awfully whiny.”

“ _Please_ ,” he said again. “I need to fuck you. Please.”

“Well, since you’re being so insistent, Prince…” You leaned forward and put a soft kiss on the bridge of his nose. “You may.”

Zagreus rose up, capturing your lips with his. You weren’t sitting astride him anymore as much as sitting in his lap, his cock buried deep inside you. His arms ensnared around your waist and Zagreus buried his face in your chest. His hips pumped with desperate speed; he wasn’t going to last very long, as needy as he was right now. Zagreus fucked like a storm, passionate and with a single aim in his mind. You could stay the course with him, moving along with his thrusts and whimpering each time he brushed against your insides just so.

Soon you were the one whining and begging as you were bounced around, helpless as a doll in his arms. So lost in his lust, Zagreus was like a beast now, not seeing you or your needs, but the goal of getting off. Somehow that was more exciting, being an object in his arms.

“Zagreus, please.”

“I’m almost there,” he gritted out.

“ _Please_!”

Your word came out in a shriek as the orgasm swept through you suddenly. You wrapped your legs around Zagreus’ hips, shaking against him and crying out as you came. Zagreus’ grip tightened on your ass; he wasn’t far behind you.

After a dozen or so more thrusts, Zagreus came. You could feel him shudder, hear the sigh against your ear. Only when he went limp underneath you, falling backwards onto the bed, did you feel the cum dripping from between your legs. “Again?” You giggled.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I meant to put it somewhere else. I got carried away.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

“I bet you don’t.” He grinned at you, that soft boyish grin that could make sunlight shine into your heart. A grin that, if he got everything he wanted, meant you would never see it again. All you could do was enjoy it while you could still bask in it.


End file.
